RWBY OC Profiles
by ZoroarkRider
Summary: This is the first of many profiles for the OC that I'm going to create for a future fanfic! Be sure to tune in frequently, because this thing is going to be updated like crazy soon!
1. Character Profile 001 - Victor Fuentes

**Character Profile Number 001**

**Name: **Victor Fuentes

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **17

**Eye Color: **Brown

**Hair Color: **Black w/ Gray Streaks

**Birthday: **Ninth day of the Eleventh Month

**Height: **6'

**Weight: **265 lbs.

**Style: **

**Weapons: **

**Primary:**

Twin mechashift ninjato named Maria and Teresa, when making contact they summon an unnamed knight's greatsword.  
Elements  
Aura  
Fists

**Secondary:**

Ethereal Bow  
Elemental Projectiles 

**Preferred Clothing:**

**Casual: **Baggy cargo shorts with an outrageous amount of pockets, loose fitting T-shirts, light weight tennis shoes, flip flops, or going barefoot.

**Nightwear: **Extremely baggy shorts and gigantic shirts

**Battle gear: **Black ethereal silk hoodie named "Blackest Night" reinforced with the hide of a diamond backed Eden dragon Grimm.  
Tightly knit black ethereal silk with chainmail shirt and pants  
Black obsidian silk, fingerless gauntlets

**Favorite Time of Year: **Fall

**Favorite Location in Beacon: **The tallest spire in Beacon and the darkest corner of the library

**Biography: **A Young boy from a faraway land, childhood friend of Melody. He is a tall, wide framed male of Hispanic heritage. Not much is truly known about his past, mostly because he is timid and reserved, and rarely opens up to anyone besides Melody. His swords Maria and Teresa are named after a deceased friend and her mother. Victor is very analytical and intellectual, despite being sarcastic and always taking the opportunity to make a joke. Astronomically patient and calm, but his anger became legendary after exterminating a mountain filled with dragon Grimms and Ursa. Terrifyingly strong, and tactically ready to lead an army, he is the number one candidate to be a leader in the eyes of many. When asked whether or not he'd like to be a leader, he simply replies with "I'm never leading anyone again" Victor and Melody were both personally scouted by Professor Ozpin. Both adolescents were in desperate need of a roof to stay under, leading them to accept the headmaster's invitation into Beacon.  
Victor is known to suffer from extreme fatigue after fighting and using his abilities for a prolonged amount of time. He also has damaged lungs due to secondhand smoke.  
He likes any food that's sweet, or that doesn't include vegetables. His all-time favorite types of jokes are puns.  
To recap, Victor's weaknesses include a fear of darkness, loneliness and absolute despair, uncontrollable rage when his patience runs out, not being able to fight for an extended period of time. Also spiders, he _HATES _spiders.  
His fighting style involves high impact, high risk, and chaining together multiple devastating and fast blows to his enemies. He is known to combo in together sword slashes with elemental abilities. He is able to fight on almost all types of terrains.  
He dual wields razor sharp ninjantos, that when struck together, they summon an unnamed knight's greatsword. Curious enough, Victor is unable to utilize dust, yet has mastery over the elements. Rarely does he ever have to utilize his aura, despite having it in enormous quantity.


	2. Character Profile 002 - Melody

**Character Profile Number 002**

**Name: **Melody Luchsveta

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **17

**Eye Color: **Electric Blue

**Hair Color: **Golden Blonde

**Birthday: **Twentieth day of the Twelfth month

**Height: **5' 6"

**Weight: **120 lbs.

**Style: **Knight

**Weapons: **

**Primary:**

Knightly white obsidian greatsword named "Vetarystar"  
Large knight grand shield named "Nadezvet"

**Secondary:**

MTs-255 modernized shotgun modified to shoot dust shells, named "Bane of Darkness"  
Small unnamed golden dagger 

**Preferred Clothing:**

**Casual: **Light and colorful sundresses and sandals

**Nightwear: **Deep pink nightgown

**Battle gear: **White body armor piece with her family crest plastered on the center in a gold color  
Obsidian silk knitted into chainmail shirt reinforced with the hide of a diamond backed Eden dragon Grimm  
Light weight dragon leather boots with golden adornments  
Pure gold shoulder guards  
White obsidian silk gauntlets with golden braces  
Diamond silk cape with crest detailed into the back

**Favorite Time of Year: **Spring

**Favorite Location in Beacon: **Central student garden

**Biography: **A young girl from a faraway land, childhood friend of Victor. A lot is known about her past. She is very open and honest. Despite how honest she is, Melody always makes it a point to speak softly and sweetly. It is unknown whether or not she has raised her voice in anger before. Her patience rivals that of Victor's, though she does not present rage when her patience comes to an end. Melody is the type of person to over care, being a little overbearing when taking care of Victor. She is trained expertly in the art of wars, being inducted into knighthood at age fourteen. Her strength and level headedness on the battlefield is legendary. Melody has always been a kind soul, welcoming new friends with open arms. Victor and Melody were both scouted personally by Professor Ozpin. Both adolescents in dire need of a home, they accepted the invitation into Beacon almost immediately.  
Melody is known to enjoy natural foods and spicy dishes. She isn't vegetarian, but she always picks a salad over meat. Also lives a very healthy lifestyle. Her favorite type of comedy is silent comedy. Melody despises puns, but she doesn't let Victor find that out.  
She wields a knight's great sword and a knight's grand shield. Her shield has the image of a dragon's head plastered on the front of it. The shield is almost as tall as she is. When she's on the defensive, she wields the shield normally, wrapping her arm in the vertical straps of the shield. But when she's on the extreme offensive, she shifts its position, wrapping her arms in the horizontal straps, turning it into a gigantic gauntlet more or less.  
It is speculated that she has super human strength.  
Her weaknesses are currently unknown.


End file.
